Leaping Kid
Leaping Kid is a PC superhero played by Heather in the Century City campaign. Summary Leaping Kid is a superhero in Century City. He was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back and later a reserve member of The Sentinels. Background Leaping Kid was created as part of the Apocalypse Meow project created which was the brainchild of Dr. Mutagen and Professor Malycia. The project involved experimentation on cats to enhance their abilities for greater purposes. As might be expected two mad scientists can only work together for so long before conflict erupted, and one fateful night the two went at each other, causing a fire in the lab. In the chaos they did not see one of the test kittens escape. Later that night a teenage boy was found wandering naked in the streets of Century City in the middle of the night. He seemed to have little to no ability to socialize and even speech came haltingly. He was briefly institutionalized when he seemed to claim to be a cat. The therapists presumed that it was a means of attempting to deal with some horrible trauma. After two years he was socialized and deemed not to be a threat to himself or others and released. His nurse at the hospital, Andrea Bentley, had taken a liking to him and adopted him since social services was not able to location any family for the boy. He was legally named Trevor Bentley and enrolled in school to have as normal a life as Andrea could provide. This City Fights Back After Gorloth destroyed the Century City chapter of the Omni Men the heroine Vision called upon Trevor as well as the other founding members of This City Fights Back and informed them that she saw them defending the city. Though reluctant, Trevor felt he had no choice but to join the nascent superhero team. Physical Abilities Trevor’s strength has been enhanced and is equivalent of a grown man who regularly engages in intensive exercise, even though Bentley Himself appears to exercise only minimally. Since he is fairly young, it is presumed that this will increase somewhat, possibly to beyond human capacity, as he matures. His durability and stamina are that of an accomplished athlete and his flexibility and balance are rated as beyond that of an Olympic level athlete. It is believed that these also may improve as Trevor matures. Superhuman Abilities Trevor has the ability to leap to a maximum distance of 325 feet. He has shown the ability to run at speeds up to 25 miles per hour for a limited duration (presumably only his natural fatigue would limit the duration of this ability.) Bentley has an incredibly acute sense of smell and hearing. His sense of smell is strong enough that he can often identify people by scent alone (and occasionally track them if the scent is strong enough) and his hearing is so acute that he can identify the location of invisible people based on auditory stimuli alone. He has also been shown to be able to spontaneously grow small claws from his hands just under each fingernail. These claws are incredibly sharp and durable, and have once been witnessed to be able to mangle a shotgun in one strike. When severely injured Trevor reverts to his "natural form," that of a small cat. Category:Century City Category:TCFB Category:Sentinels